Hate is thicker than blood
by Eigth swordsman of the mist
Summary: Third chapter is up and the story will only continue if I get ten more reveiws and that will also be the only chance you guys will get a lemon and trust me it will be worth it. no konoha pairing and no harem though there will be alot of lemonsd depending on reviews. Does not matter if they are flames or not.
1. The exiles return, family problems

() flash back

"" Talking/thinking

'' sarcasm

[""] perverted thoughts/dreams or talking

{} Scene change

[] time skip

{Pervert beatings} Guess who & you get a signed copy of Icha Icha

(Prolouge. Narutos' P.O.V.)

"Nine years, It has been 9 years since i have forsaken my ability to use chakra, the Fox had led me to the ancient land if my ancestors across the sea. I now have in my possession all of Kratos' weapons', I even had the tribal marking tattooed onto my self. I thoroughly enjoyed the brothels. I with some of my new powers freed the fox & he is now back in Makai. I did this in my 1st year of exile. I learned that my parent's were alive the 2nd year of my banishment. I returned to the elemental countries in my 3rd year were for the next 4 years i refined my skills. I spent the 2years after that on my own in seclusion refining the magic & powers i had gained." "In the ninth year i had nearly mastered my abilities' not having the slightest bit of chakra I only had to deal with the occasional rouge ninja & a few bandits here & there. I did eventually learn that my parents & the very friends that had betrayed me were now looking for Me. I still remember that day that my 'friends' & that bitch Tsunade cast me out of that hell hole. I had never been happier"

(Flash back 9 1/2 years ago best estimate)

Naruto had just dragged the barley injured Uchiha Sasuke into the council room were he was met with disgusted looks from those upon the council chairs, Along with every single one of the rookie nine . He had been so stupid back then, Naruto just stood there as he was read his false charges & let his mask fall. For today was the day he was exiled from The Elemantal Nations & Konohagkurs allied villages. Naruto had everything save his weapons & the clothes on his back taken away from kept an emotionless mask that scared most of them save the unconscious Sasuke. After an hour of bullshit he was escorted 2 miles away from Konoha when he created a shadow clone a few hundred yards away then used kawamari to go a different route, He wasn't surprised when the clone was stabbed by 4 tanto's in all of the vital points'. He set out to the nearest port on the edge of the Elemental Nations, He wanted to get so far away the damn 'Toad sages' spy network couldn't find him.

(End flash back)

Naruto reminisced in His endless pool of memories, To much bad & very little good, Few were good enough to be qualified as neutral. He gathered his armour as he prepared to leave. The golden Fleece & Hercules' shoulder guard, The boots of Hermes & His breastplate. He then put his mid back length hair into a low hanging pony tail that was held with a piece of leather & put the bow of Apallo across His back. All of His other weapon's ready to be called out with a thought if he willed them. A weapon would be called back into his body while another took it's place. He set out toward Wave Country, He wanted to see how Tsunami, Tazuna & Anari were doing after all of these years. With that Goal set in stone he stepped outside of the cave He had called home for over six & a half years to see the only ones he truly considered His Family. "_If I find out any Konoha ninja have done anything to them,Or try anything while I'm there. I have some fun ways to get even.'_ He then started his 3 week journey to wave country not knowing what would happen in the next month.

{konoha 2 weeks later}

Minato Namikaze, Youndaime Hokage of yellow flash was as happy as a child with his first kunai, Why? Thanks to Jirayia's spy network he now had information on his very one he & his wife kushina had left to a life of hell because they to thought he had been the very thing he had sealed into their son & the look on the snakes spy was still priceless as he was killed just as Inoichi pulled out of the poor basterds' mind. If he had to guess he would say Naruto would be around 23-24 years old the picture was not what he expected. '_From what I heard these should be all wrong, but being betrayed can do that to even the softest hearts.'_

"Kushina, Hitari, Naruko get in here now!" "Minato what is it?" "We have to thank the super pervert for this" Minato said as he handed the paper & the photo to his wife. "My god!" Kushina said as she took in the image of her oldest child as She walked to Minato behind his desk then suddenly dropped into a hug which he returned by holding her as she kept crying while saying "My baby, Naruto, Please forgive us." After 5 minutes of pathetic crying she calmed down enough to speak. "When were these taken?" Asked Kushina "The edge of wave country 2 days ago." Minato said with hope in his voice. "Kaa-san, Tou-san what are you talking about?" Asked Hitari "We may have found your brother." Kushina said as she handed the twins the picture & the papers, the twins didn't even look at the papers as both of the sister's looked at the picture of their older brother. They took in every little detail, the bow on his back, His clothes & even the dark red tattoo on his face which seemed to run own his body & the blank look in His eyes that showed them more than they wanted to see, eyes showed the soul of someone who couldn't comprehend things like joy or any other emotions save anger. "Is that really Naruto Nii-chan?"

"Yes & we are going to go get him, Assemble the rookie nine & their sensei's " Said twins went to get the required member's of the retrieval team with wide smiles & looks of pure determination in their eyes. "Minato-kun please tell me we didn't do this to him" "I'm afraid we did Kushina - Hime, We were so blind we failed to think of him as our son only a demon." Minato said depressingly "when do we leave?" Asked Kushina "As soon as possible."Said Minato in a half hopeful voice.

{With the Akatski}

Pein had called the entire organization together for one reason. "My fellow Akatsi I have summoned you here to tell you grievous news,The Ninetails has returned to Makai." Pein stated making all of the other eight members of His organization get depressed looks in their eyes "So all of our plans & losses were for nothing." said a depressed Konan. "No Konan i have seen flaws in my plan unlike before. You see if we form our own village, One that will never have seen the darkness of war & un-needed spilled blood. If any of you object to this idea please tell me now & you may leave Akatski without any cosequences." Said Pein No one said anything. "Then it is settled but I have someone in mind that I want to join us." Pein stated. The other eight people in cave were wide eyed at the statement their leader had just made. "He is the former container of the Ninetails. My cousin, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto." "Wait no offense but why" asked Itachi "He has acquired the power to easily rival me." stated Pein "Your shitting us." said a wide eyed Hidan "I am not now shut your mouth before i cut off your lips. Sasori has your spy network figured out his is location yet?" "Yes he is currently on his way to wave Country." "Kisame, Itachi you two are to go & try to convince him to join. If he refuses think of a another way to get him to join, NOW GO!. Oh & Itachi drop the genjutsu." Itachi blushed as all of the members of Akatski turned their gazes on her.

Itachi immediatly put her hands into a ram symbol & with a whisper of kai they saw itachi's real form. All of the male members stared at the hot as hell women before them & after a second were blown back by massive nose bleeds & what was surprising was that Pein was the only one of them who had a massive shit eating grin on his face. Konan looked over at the recently revealed true Itachi & immediatly saw why the men were passed out. Itachi was dressed in the usual Akatski cloak that was completely open, But under that she wore a form fitting black shirt that hugged her upper body & showed her generous bust. An Anko Materashi short skirt that showed off her more than shapely long, long legs, A fishnet suit with stockings & two scroll bandoilers criss crossed over her waist. Two shuriken & kunai pouches were attached to her chest that was covered with a light armoured chest plate that went down to her mid-rif that had to be custom made to fit her double-D chest. Her face was heart shaped & framed with dark raven locks that went well down to her middle back, She wore dark crimson cherry red lipstick & very little other make-up. Konan was blown back like the rest of the men with a noticeably larger nosebleed as certain perverted thoughts involving her, Itachi,& all of Nagato's paths in a sound sealed bedroom.["_I still got it,Get ready naruto kun,Hehehe" ]_

_(With the hopeless pervert-er-i mean Jirayia)_

Jirayia felt a disturbance in the universe that could only mean one thing. "I feel something worthy of my next book but were!" He suddenly remembered where he was,On the women's side of he konoha hot springs with an angry Tsume, Kurenai, Anko & most of the female gender of the ANBU force. "JIRAYIA I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOUR ASS WITH A RUSTY KUNAI! HAVE TSUNADE RE-ATTACH THEM THEN SHOVE RED HOT SENBON IN THEM THEN KICK THEM UP YOUR THROAT!" Where just some of the threats thrown at the Toad Sage but he felt a pervet's worst enemy R.F.F. aka Rightous, Feminine, Fury. Jirayia treid to run but as soon as he got 6 feet he felt a iron skillet drill the back of his skull. He looked up to all of the beautiful towel clad women. Only three words escaped is mouth. "Have mercy please." Kurenai & the rest said in a monotone. "No mercy for the perverted Sannin." Throughout the elemental countries from Cloud to Sea country everyone they heard the pleading tortured cries of Toad Sage. All of the men clutching their baby makers & the women with a dark smirk on their faces.

{With Naruto}

Naruto was halfway to the bridge when he heard the cries,He had never experienced R.F.F & he hoped never to, He immediatly covered his crown jewls with his hands while praying the poor guy was given a very quick merciful death. "U_nless it's that damn Jirayia of the Sannin_' He thought as he neared the had just passed the samurai guards on bridge entrance. The younger one tried to attack him when he wouldn't hand over his bow, Naruto proceeded to beat the kid's ass he told them his name they immediately repeated the words, "Please forgive us Naruto-dono." over & over he set them straight saying that the brat needed a good ass kicking & that he hated formality,stating that people in higher positions or heroes let praise go to their told them they were all equal & that formality is only for those who really deserve saying that & after a few drinks of the strong redwine he picked up in his travels the guards were at best, drunker beyond shit while he was still sober as the day he was born. He was about a 4th of the way across the bridge when he got a bad feeling. '_Why do i fell like im about to lose a fight, Get smeared into multiple pairs of breasts with most of them being my mother & sisters then dragged back to the worlds worst hell hole.' T_he last two parts sent a rare physical shiver down his spine as felt his battle instincts go off like crazy as he pulled the large powerful bow off of his back, an arrow appearing notched on the string if needed, He walked for few more minutes when four tri-pronged kunai landed in front & behind him, '_shit_' he thought drawing his bow back at the farthest he could causing it to be covered in flames that didn't burn him as he channeled his energy to the arrow charging it fully in a second. 4 bright flashes of red & yellow appeared blinding him he aimed for the yellow one & released.

(Flash back 4 minutes ago)

Minato, Kushina & the twins threw their hirashin kunai & grabbed onto the teams & hirashined to their location on the they got there they saw Minato narrowly dodged an extremely hot arrow covered looked to were the arrow came from seeing Naruto in all his glory holding a big flaming bow with another flaming arrow notched. A completely angry look at having missed Minato's head.

(End flash back)

Naruto looked at his father while cursing himself for missing. "So you finally found me. What does my '_ever loving_' family & old '_friends' _want of me? " he said with more sarcasm & venom than thought possible, His hold & draw on the bow not slackining "We have come to take you back Naruto." Stated Kushina "So you came all this way to drag me off to hell on earth, Probably try to brainwash me so i can be konohas great weapon & so i'll forget you ever abandoning my ass."

'Were sorry nar-" "Don't give me that crap!" Naruto yelled as his bow disappeared in the blink of an eye to be only to be replaced with a monstrous sized bloody spiked warhammer that even Senju Tsunade would have trouble liffting. "This is your only warning go now before I let my bloodlust take over oh & just so you know, The only way i am never going back there is if you drag my dead corpse back" "We will take you back by force Naruto." Said Minato as he drew one of his signature tri-pronged kunai as Naruto swung the hammer down on Minato's head. Who surprisingly had to hirashin out of the way as the hammer barely missed him. Minato appeared by Hikari's kunai to see the large hole that was left as Naruto pulled the war hammer out of the still shaking bridge. Minato was glad he got out of the way & one thought was in his head. "_Note to self DO NOT GET HIT WITH THAT THING,EVER!."_

Naruto turned around to face the rest of his enemys' '_enemys.' _He thought to himself. 'W_hy should i count them as freinds or family, They all turned their backs on me_.' Naruto changed his weapon's to one of his more potent weapons. "The Nemesis whips'. " He said aloud to the group of Konoha shinobi, Naruto then felt the weapons charge reach it's peak, He released a surge of shocking power from the blades as the would be kidnappers had to go back even further down the bridge.

"Now leave me alone." Naruo said as he turned around & started to walk away from them."You will stop now Naruto! Are you that much of a coward that you will run from a that you can never run from!" Kushina yelled at he stopped & turned around to face them. A neutral look on his face. "I know you all will never give up, But why stain my weapons with the blood of people who are worse than all of the filth in the world. I will not stain my blades with the blood of trash who are nothing but the lowest of the low." Naruto then continued walking down the bridge, He cringed in pain as he felt a blade enter his right calf. He turned around to see Minato's out stretched arm. Naruto looked down to his calf & saw a tri-pronged kunai & quickly pulled it out & threw it over the bridge just in time as Minato Hirashined to the kunai only to land in the ocean.

"Damn you Naruto!" Minato yelled at the top of his voice, Naruto paid him no mind as he charged to towards the rest of the Konoha nins'. The two hyuga's activated their bloodline, They went to charge Naruto but stopped when they saw something that defied their laws of life. They stopped & stood still as stone as the rest of the retrieval team yelled at the two demanding what the problem was. Neji first to speak. "He has no chakra." "What do you mean he has no chakra." demanded all but Nauto who stood with an emotionless face. "I mean he has no chakra, Not even the slightest amount of it is in his body." spoke an awed Hinata. "How he should be dead." Spoke everyone of the Leaf ninja's minus Minato who was still in the ocean. No one moved as Naruto stopped & stood completely still with his weapons changed back to his bow which was now again on his back. The wings on his shin guards were now fully extended to a foot full ft wide, Narutos hair glowing a bright gold almost white.

Everyone was terrified of Naruto."He-he doesn't have chakra, He should be dead!" Was the startled cry of Kushina. "Only for those that have not followed the path i chose have chakra. I gave chakra up to wield these weapons & gain true elemental magic, An art that comes from the Gods & Titans. Do not think that there are not other gods or true immortal's in this world beyond the Elemental Nations." Said Naruto in a calm but hard voice. "I'll be taking my leave now." said Naruto as he turned on his heel & got into a runners stance. They were wide eyed as he took off in a golden flash leaving behind a jaw dropped/bug eyed family & retrieval team as they saw a golden trail of light heading faster than Maito Gai with no weight's & the eight gates fully open. who was with the retrievial team whose jaw was completely on the ground anime style. He also was the first to come back to reality. "YOSH NARUTO'S FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE SO BRIGHT THEY BURN AS BRIGHT AS THE SUN!."That got everyone's attention as everyone save Minato had huge anime sweat drops on their heads. "Well looks ike we need a new plan." said Minato who was still soaking wet. "We should head to wave I have an idea were he would be heading & we'll find him there if im right." Said Sasuke. "Well lead the way cause im gonna kick that brat's ass from here to iwa." Grumbled Minato as he rung out his cloak.

{With Naruto}

Naruo was 3rd of the way to Tazuna's house. He was laughing his ass off at how mad Minato must be. '_Oh man i needed that & the looks on their faces were priceless_.' Naruto stopped & deactivated the boot's of Hemes' & decided to walk the rest of the way as he was almost a 3/4 of the way to Tazuna's house & making pretty good time. Since the sun had already set & it was getting dark. "_Better get off of the road, if i now Sasuke & Sakura they will tell them about Tazunas' & a few miles of walking won't kill me, Plus it's better than being caught & if they take the time like i usually did back then it'll take them a few days at least." _With that in mind he started walling away from the main that nothing was going to happen besides maybe the konoha flunkie's finding him, Oh how wrong he was.

(Wih Itachi & Kisame)

"We're closing in on him Itachi were about maybe a few hundred yards away." "Good & stop looking at my ass Kisame or i swear to kami i'll put you in tsukiyomi for a week." "Y-yes mam." said Kisame who was sweating bullets thinking '_Oh kami if she just put the henge back up, She's just doing this to torture me! ' "_We'll be there in about 30 minutes Itachi i got his scent & it is getting stronger & stronger, Knowing the gaki he will be as clever as ever & go off of the road to avoid anyone." Said Kisame " Well i hope he doesn't mind company." Itachi said in a sultry voice. Kisame was thinking one thing "_That lucky little teme, If Itachi is going to do what i think she's going to do like when He/she went to 'interrogate'__ people & if he is as old as i think he is & he refuses he is the gayest guy ever!' _Kisame had been so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice that Itachi had stopped & was looking down at a small clearing were a large single figure lay asleep by a small fire. He knew that this was their target because Itachi had her sharingan blazing with a sultry Cheshire grin on her face. Both Akatski members were both on separate thought plains. '_That lucky little teme, I knew it, I just knew it.' Kisame thought while he slowly turned his head towards his partner. ['This is going to be very, very fun.'] _Itachi purred in her mind as she slowly made her way towards the sleeping former jinchurriki. She was a foot away from him when faster than an Akamichi after cake she was pinned against a tree with a demonic looking red rune covered blade at her neck. She saw Kisame motionless as the former Kiri nin was also held at blade point. Itachi traced the blade back down it's length to see Naruto's baleful cobalt blue/yellow eyes burning into hers' "What do Akatski want with me, you got ten seconds before I kill you both in the most brutal ways I know!" Stated Naruto as he was fully intent on carrying out his threat. Itachi & Kiasme soaking in sweat as they saw the saw the chains & blades start to glow red with rising heat. "We're here to talk Naruto-kun." "Well start talking Itachi cause you got my attention." Stated Naruto in a cold near emotionless voice. "We came here to give you a chance to join Akataski, Not to mention I really missed you." Itachi said with nothing but Lust in the last part of her sentence. "So why were you trying to sneak up on me Weasel, Or is it because 'Shark for brains' thought he could beat me when I was asleep?" "Well let's just say I wanted to ['Surprise you' Naarruuto-kun."] Itachi said in her most seductive voice, Making Naruto's tan skin go pink & blood start to leak from his nose as certain thought's ran through his head. Making the blades holding the Akatski members slacken enough for Itachi & Kisame to get free. Kisame backed up while Itachi pressed her chest into Naruto's making the Man go flying back by the gyser of blood flying from his nose.

"You just had to knock him out didn't you Itachi." Kisame said with anger in his voice & a hint of jealousy at not being pressed into the womans' generous bust. Itachi merely gave him a death glare & pulled out a stick of pokey as she made her way over to Naruto who was beginning to wake up. "Ohh Zeus be damned, 'what the fuck hit me a Minotar' Naruto said wiping the blood from his nose. "Allow me to help you up Naruto-kun."Naruto looked up to see Itachi with a stick of chocolate pokey in her mouth while holding out her other hand. Naruto raised an eyebrow then reluctantly grabbed Itachi's Hand, Itachi hauled up the large blond who gave her a sorry look. "Sorry Itachi I guess that I'm to much of a sucker for beautiful women, [though I got something better than pokey if you want to give it a try later hmm."] Naruto said in a suggestive voice which Itachi simply shuddered at with certain thought's going through her mind. "If you two are done planningwhat to do in the sack we've got to get back to Leader-Sama." Kisame said with a tick mark on his forehead, though his irritation was soon replaced with fear as Itachi released the dread of every man, R.F.F . Naruto decided to spare the Fishstick some pain & got Itachi's attention. "Uhm Itachi how about We go back to Your base, I want to talk with your leader to work out a deal with him." The R.F.F. vanished & Itachi instantly picked up Naruto bridal style & leaped up into the trees back towards the Akatski base. Kisame following behind them trying to catch up to Itachi. Naruto thinking one thing while looking at Itachis face & instantly got scared as he recognized the signs of a Nymphomaniac & a fangirl's lust put together. '_What the hell did I get myelf into?'_ Itachi however was doing a Chibi victory dance in her head as she had beaten the other rabid groups of Naruto's fangirls to the punch of getting able to jump the blond Spartan descendents' bones. [_yatta! eat it you fangirl slut's he's mine now & nobody's getting a piece of him, BUT ME. HEHEHE' & do I have quite the plan for us Naarruuto-kuun.']_

Well this is my re-write i hope it's good please & review, if your gona bash my story go ahead cause your the idiot who doesn't know the what the words Fan-fiction means.


	2. Fangirl escape & stalker revealed

You already know the key & I do not own Naruto or G.O.W. series.

Kishimoto & some other guys in Sony & Playstation do

{Last time on H.I.T.T.B.}

'_What the heck did I get myself into?" _Naruto thought as he saw lust filled look on Itachi's face.

{Now}

Naruto saw that they were quickly heading east & away from Wave country & Unknown to him one of his largest teenage fanclubs, who had somehow gotten ahold of a book some random writer had written & sold at a high price to said fanclubs. Having sat down with a drunk Leaf Nin the author had written a perfect romantic tale of an unsung hero that made him millions. Naruto however was thanking whatever Gods there were that he had managed to avoid the swarms of fangirls this long as he had to duck & dodge a day into his journey to Wave country with Bloodhounds & Tranquilizer darts for Zeus's sake. Back to the matter at hand, Naruto DID NOT want to see what Itachi had in store for him as he saw the sign of a certain hotel he had passed by over two years ago. The Hotel of Lady Nuramai. A love Hotel that he was dragged into by a swarm of Fangirls & almost never made it out of, Though after that Incident he had started to wear a pare of black Shinobi shorts under his Warkilt. Knowing he had a better chance of living from experience of running & hiding from rabid fangirls, Naruto gave the first & insanest option a one chance shot. He grabbed Itachis womanhood with his right hand & kissed her, causing her to drop him like a bar of bronze. "Adios crazy fangirl bitch, maybe next time!" Naruto said as he took off in the direction opposite of Itachi. Who after getting over the daze felt anger/excitement flowing through her at the prospect of a game of cat & mouse, That was until she felt a strong breeze in her nether regions. She put her hand down there & instantly her excitement turned to lustfilled R.F.F.

Naruto had managed to steal her panties, "NARUTO YOU ARE SO DEAD AFTER I FUCK YOUR BRAINS OUT FOR THIS!" Itachi said as her lust & raged mixed together to turn her into a hormone driven feminine machine of destruction. Her target, Naruto formerly Uzumaki Namikaze. (Yayaya get me for cussing & insinuating but don't lie you would do it too & ya know it) her intention, to give him a bed breaking ride & then give him a beating of a lifetime. Kisame simply Shunshinned to one of their nearby safehouses when he felt the first wave of R.F.F. "You better get running Naru-kun, cause your gonna pay one way or another & I know how I want to get payback." Itachi said with the smell of woman's excitement filled the air as her mind let her more primal instincts of lust come out & take control as rational thought took the shotgun seat. Itachi activated her cured Mangekyo & took of after Naruto, who thanks to using the Hermes' boots was half the distance back to his cave to pick up extra weapon's & plan when to head to next. He somehow passed the entire failed retrieval team, the bad thing was that Kushina's, Hitari's Ino's & Sakura's skirts/battle Kimonos' were blown back by the wind of him passing by to escape Itachi, the men passing out from Massive nosebleed's from the views. Naruko however kicked each of them in the jewels while calling them all perverts with the help from the other women. "Hey wait wasn't that Naruto?" Sakura asked in awe/anger at the speed he was going & the fact he gave the men all free views. A few minutes later Itachi made her way to them courtesy of a major amount of soldier pills. The woman didn't have time to react as Itachi (though they didn't know who Itachi was save kushina) Itachi simply asked. "WHICH DIRECTION DID HE GO?" Itachi yelled/asked as Hinata grew jealous that this Anko rip off fangirl wanter 'HER' Naruto-kun if the smell she was giving of was any sign. "Uh if your wondering about the gold streak thata way & give him a beating for us will ya." Asked Ino still mad Naruto managed to pull of something even Jirayia couldn't do.

"Wait Itachi-chan why do you want with my son?" Asked Kushina seeing/smelling the fangirlness rolling off of the younger woman "Easy I want payback, he got me all excited & ran off." Itachi explained making Hinata walk up to the woman & slapped her while calling her a fangirl whore. "Oh no you didn't you little bitch, come here!" Itachi yelled as she tackled Hinata & the two started to catfight. "Hey get off Hinata you bitch!" Yelled Sakura & Ino as they leapt into the massive dust cloud, Somehow they managed to drag both Hitari & Naruko into the fight & after an hour of this the cloud settled down & disappeared followed by five different pain filled short screams, showing a hogtied group of Konoha Kunoichi with brands on their left ass cheeks that said, PROPERTY OF UCHIHA ITACHI! Kushina merely sighed as she untied the girls who rubbed their tail ends gingerly while sending glares towards Itachi who simply stuck out their tongue at them while Kushina slapped the men awake one at a time. "Well how about we find Naruto now that this is settled." Kushina said with her infamous evil eye glare at them who simply rushed off in the direction of Naruto's former home. The men slowly following due to the pain between their legs. It proved to be only a five-hour walk from their location to Naruto's old hideout. when they got there they only saw an empty cave with a scroll on the ground wrapped in Itachi's undergarment's, which Itachi snatched up before they could blink while a steady stream of promise/curses rolled out from Itachi's mouth. Making everyone's faces light up at the language she was using. Itachi picked up the scroll, it read, [Sorry Itachi but I AM NOT going through what happened back at Lady Nurami's love hotel so good luck next time. PS.. Red lace nice but I'm more of a silk man. PPS.. I don't mind a little hair down there either BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME.] Itachi was caught between being embarrassed, mad or ready to jump Naruto's bones for what he wrote in the letter, though knowing what he liked made her go with the last option with renewed passion to jump the mans bones.

"So we found his old hideout, found out what he likes in bed a little & that he's a pervert." Minato droned at not getting a location from the scroll though he was sure Naruto was going to have trouble soon enough. While everyone else droned at not getting any useful information. "Well I got piece of mea- I mean a man to track down & capture see you around Kushina-Sensie." Itachi said as she disappeared into the trees leaving the retrieval group to search the cave, Sasuke meanwhile was shocked that his Brother was actually his Sister. "Today is just to damn troublesome let's just get back to Konoha soon, we all could use a drink soon. Today's just to damn confusing." Sasuke said as everyone agreed & walked back towards the path to Konoha, though not before Minato placed a HIRASHIN seal on the roof of the cave. He then remembered that he had placed a **HIRASHIN** seal in the Hokage tower. "Everyone grab on were going to **HIRASHIN** back to the village." Minato said as Him & what was left of his family grabbed everyone else & **HIRASHINED** back to the village for drinks & to go to bed after a long two weeks.

{with Naruto}

Naruto was asleep on a rooftop in Tsuche no Kuni, right above the doors for one of his hundreds of fanclubs. Though when morning comes he would find himself in the hands of the one thing he was trying to escape, lust crazed fangirls. Though these would be the worst kind, TEENAGERS. He was however then shot with a fast acing paralyzer/knockout poisen & dragged into the store. By none other than the leader & council members of the stone villages fanclub. Hungry looks at the piece of man meat they had dragged in, knowing it would be hours before the tranquilizer would were off. Needless to say the village would not be getting any sleep that night & Naruto would for once in a few years feel fear as he would be swarmed by none other than his greatest fear. Fangirls.

{with Itachi}

Itachi was sad, she lost Naruto's trail & mostly she wasn't going to get laid tonight atleast that was the least of her worries she shunshinned back to one of her personal hideouts. Were she disrobed & took a hot shower before slipping into the silk sheets of her bed. Dreams of doing something with a certain someone with certain things in certain positions in her dreams. Though her day would make up for that as she was in her Tsuche No Kuni safehouse & she would get to fulfill said dreams. Even though she was asllep who said she didn't have a feeling that she would get what she wanted & her dreams were giving her some very NUAGHTY ideas for the next day, & night. Though a loud screem would wake her & lead her to the verything-er I mean person she wanted to fuc- I mean rescue.

{Unknown loaction}

"Oooh Naru-kun, Matoboi-Chan Can't wait until we can {'play'} said a shadowy figure of a red eyed woman. She stepped into the light of the torches in her lair revealing her appearance. She stood 5'9, with dark raven locks that reached the bottom of her shoulders. Her face was hidden by a half orange spiral cloth mask showing her fully matured Sharingan & Rennigan eyes. She wore a dark black cloak that covered her body, a light red near pink heart was over her heart. Yet under the cloak you could see her large 48D breasts if you would have to guess & the "click' & clack of her knee high leather high heeled boots that would have shown off her mile long legs. Even her cloak seemed to pronounce her pear shaped rear, a large battle fan was on her back & a book about an exiled Hokages son was in her hand. "SOON Naruto-kun I will have you all to Myself. The things I would do with you." This woman was Matoboi also known as Obita Uchiha, student of Uchiha Madara & the head leader of Naruto's Fanclub & she believed that she & Naruto were meant for each other, & she would go to any lengths to accomplish her plans & get the man of her dreams. Her plan, to build a clan of only the strongest Uchiha's with their father being her one true love Naruto by her side, her plan to have Naruto to herself forever was not even known to her, though she would burn that bridge when she had him tied down to her bed. "Now were to start looking, Itachi better stay in line or i swear im gonna re-paint the walls with her blood." Matoboi said with anger in her voice while an idea ran through her mind at the possibilities of Itachi as her slave even more than she already was.

(With Naruto, Iwagakure fanclub)

"By Cronus's chains what the hell hit me?" Naruto said to himself while shaking the forced sleep from his system. He went to stand only to find he was secured to a rather large bed in what appeared to be an underground room of some building. " I was in a tree above someplace called the Nar-u-t-o, I gotta get the fuck out of here, Zeus, Chaos ami r however there is above save me!" Naruto shouted as he began struggling against his bonds, Only to find that they were metal wires & handcuffs. As he struggled against the bonds he heard the sound of wood tearing & breaking until the sharp sound of metal links snapping could be heard & Naruto bolted from the bed & climbed up the wall & held himself in the top corner of the wall above the end of the stairs. Apparently Fan-girls have sensitive hearing because shortly afterwards the door flew open & ten of the beasts more horrid than desert sirens in heat came running down the stairs in outfits that would make Jirayia die of blood-loss from leather leotards to leather chaps & bikini tops. "Were did he go, Naruto-kun were are you." Were only some of the things that were cried out by the rabid late-teens to women, one of which was the Tsuchikages granddaughter KuroStuchi. Naruto dropped from behind them & bolted to the top of the stairs. The door left wide open as he summoned the **Gauntlet of Zeus** & punched his way through the walls of the fanclub & out into the streets of Iwagakure, then he felt it. The universe shifted & he knew t was the power of the all-mother Chaos herself. Suddenly he felt the knowledge he needed to escape this Hidden Village in the Stone. The way to the weakest point in the city wall not that far from his location. "I will thank you later Chaos but first i must escape." Naruto turned on his heel with the **Gauntlet of Zeus** still on his arm as he broke into a dead run while the fan-girls were right behind him, making the Jonin & Chunin pass out from nosebleeds, both men & women. Eventually he made it to the city wall after a few minutes. He reared his gauntlet back, charging the gauntlet to its fullest before slamming it into the wall blowing a large whole in it, big enough for him to escape. wasting no time he ran through the hole & new his next destination. "I must make it back to the docks & escape, maybe I can make it to Kirigakure if I push the boots to their limit." **  
**

I hope this can tide soothe your hunger my fans. Also I'm excepting ideas & you can thank someone in the reviews for the femTobi idea.


	3. Summons, fangirl Mizukage Mei

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR GOD OF WAR**

**ALL CHARACTERS IN MENTIONED SERIES IN THIS STORY BELONGS TO Kishmoto & Playstation AND THEM**** ALONE**.

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

**_Jutsu/Attack_**

**"Demon/monster speech or summon talking" **

**'_Demon/Monster or summon thoughts'_**

Naruto was in trouble, he had pushed the Boots of Hermes all night. He hadn't stopped until he reached the border of Mizu no kuni (Land of water) and passed through it's border. He could tell that he needed to let the boots cool down before he used them again, and that was over a few hours ago. They hadn't been pushed like that before Hermes met his end at his Ancestor's hands himself. Now he was walking down the path towards the small sea side dock/village that had his ship in their ports. He had managed to become an accomplished sailor of the large Spartan sloop that he had managed to salvage back all those years ago when he was in the lands of Greece. He remembered the brothel were he spent the last three days of his stay in his descent lands in. He swore that day that Trojan girls knew how to please a man, why spend a day training when you can spend three banging four hot as hades girls brains out and them NOT charging you for it? A bad trade I think not. "Hell I still think they got me on their #1 list." Naruto said to himself as he rounded the corner that would lead him to the docks and the port were his boat was docked. "What the hell it going on?!" He said as a multitude of Kiri nin had his boat surrounded and the bad part was that two of them were one of the Seven Swordsman of The Mist Chojuro and the Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi. The woman was infamous for her Lava and Boil release bloodlines that helped her win the Kiri civil war. He ducked behind a building as a troop of Chunnin walked past him, he managed to hear some of their conversation as they passed by, "Did you hear, the Ghost of Sparta's descendant is back. I hear he's paler than the moon and his bloodlust knowing only the bounds to never slay a child. I heard he once wiped out an entire platoon of Jonin with only his blades in under five minutes." Was what he caught from them as they walked by. He scoffed at them as they were reciting stories that were patty-cake compared to what his great great Grandfather did but they were close it was a squadron and he did not have bloodlust that bad. Ok so maybe it wasn't near as bad as Kratos but he still had _Some _anger issues, that's something he would freely admit if grudgingly. "I guess I can either make the direct approach by going up to his ship and kicking a Kage of of his property and make an enemy of an extremely powerful person that has some of the world best swordsmen and kunoichi, painting a proverbial target on his back. He could go up and ask her why shes there and then kick her off and set sail for Sea country. Or he could wait until they leave and set sail for Greece and visit that brothel again. Ya better to just know why shes there and throw her ass off then set sail for sea country.

But he had heard from reliable resources that when angered she can melt steel to molten metal in less than five seconds, she caught a perv '_cough Jirayia cough' _and threatened melt his balls of with her boil release jutsu. While he was talking Mei had her guards start unloading the stuff off his ship and being loaded into a cart that had just arrived. "Whose boat is this anyways, I mean some of the trophies in this thing are just fucking scary." Mei said as she saw a stuffed mountain Minotaur's head being brought out and loaded onto the wagon. Unfortunattly Naruto had seen this happening and he let his anger get the best of him. "HEY BITCH, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU RED HEADED BITCH THAT'S MY SHIP YOUR STEALINg FROM!" Naruto shouted as the Blades of Exile appeared in his hands, the demonic blades aflame as their masters bloodlust skyrocketed with his anger. Naruto tore down the street with his blades gripped tightly. He had managed to completely alter the Wings of Icarus drastically over the years. Gone were the tattered imperfections at the end of his repairs they were fully finished they resembled the full wings of a dark raven, a minotaur sized raven but a raven nonetheless. After he had a seal Master add a little additional work to them to make sure that the feathers wouldn't fall off due to any causes out of his control he deemed them safe to use. He then used a little healing magic on them to turn them into actual temporary wings, flesh and all even he could actually fly with them though once he landed they would disappear back into his body though he could still use a few attacks with am Icarus Lift. But right now he was literally flying at a high pace like some sort of Angel of death towards the Godaime Mizukage with intent to kill. Mei, not having enough time to duck was thrown off of the ship and onto the dock as Naruto Descended onto her. As quickly as she could she went through Hand-seals for one of her most devastating Boil Release Techniques "**Boil Release, Skilled mist Tequnique!" **Mei opened her mouth and let loose a torrent of acidic mist that would have melted Naruto had he not jumped away, "I ask one time woman, what the hell do you and your men think their doing taking my stuff?" Naruto said as he saw that a few ANBU along with Chojuro had him surrounded with weapons drawn, that was until they saw who it was that they had surrounded.

"Attack!" Said a random Jonin as he pulled a Katana charged with Water Chakra to make his blade that much more deadly. The others followed suit with their blades as Naruto Blocked his blade with his own, He then proceeded to lock one blade with the ANBU's and ram his other into his opponets stomach. He pulled to the side and nearly Bisected the man as he fell down crying in pain as his life faded from his eyes. Naruto turned around and blocked the blades of the Hamerikari twin swords of Chojuro only to push the smaller man back kick him square in the chest, the force of the kick sending the smaller man back a good twenty feet before he stopped. The others were in shock as this man just kicked away one of the Seven Swordsmen with no problem. Naruto caught another ANBU's blade on the guard of one his swords. This anbu was both taller than the rest and had a lot more muscle on him, easily matching Naruto in both stature and muscle mass. Naruto smirked darkly letting his bloodlust flow out in rivers as he kicked the ANBU out from their deadlock and he let his blades fly, their chains soundlessly flying with them as they glowed a red hot cherry red to bright orange as they travelled up to the blades themselves which were aflame with the fires of hell themselves. The ANBU didn't move as he felt the blades both cut deeply and caterize him at the same time due to their heat, they flew back to Narutos hands were he then stowed them on his back. Naruto ran up to him and punched him in the jaw, next hitting him in the face with a heavy hitter combo and kicking him in the chest. The ANBU was on the ground barely conscious as Naruto drew his blades and went to rip them into the ANBU's chest. He would have succeeded had Chojuro not blocked the blades with his own. Naruto smirked as flames erupted from his blades. The flames or the burning hot chains that were searing his and Chojuro's skin not hurting or blinding him in the slightest."So am I in the wrong for defending what is mine and killing pathetic thieves Swordsman of the Mist." Naruto said as Chojuro's eyes widened as he got a clear look at who he was fighting for the first time. Boy did he turn pale when he did.

"No theres no way your real, your just a bedtime story for kids." Chojuro said as he broke the deadlock with sweat from the sheer power needed to due so took it's toll on him. "Chojuro whats wrong, who the hell is this guy?" Mei asked as she knelt down to help her friend/body guard, her anger at having been attacked subsiding as she saw how he brutally killed one of her ANBU. "She alost threw up from the sight. "He's the owner of the ship we were stealing from Mei-sama, he's the descendant of the God killer Krato's Mei-sama." Chojuro finished as Mei grew pale at the knews and that she just saw nine of her ANBU died from the flaming blades that seemed to be alight with the fires of hell it'self oh how right she didn't know she was.


End file.
